Ma vie avec un loup
by twilight3513
Summary: Nessie prend quelques jours de congé dans un village Quileute à La Push. Elle sort miraculeusement vivante d'une attaque d'un vampire, puis d'un loup garou, avant de rencontrer un quileute étonnant, envoutant, solaire.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Dans la meute

La pluie ne cessait de tambouriner contre la vitre du bus. Je la fixai le plus intensément possible, tentant d'oublier les palabres irritantes du passager à mes côtés qui n'avait pas cessé depuis notre départ.

Les femmes parleraient plus que les hommes, dit-on. Il était clair que pour William Materson junior, la nature avait du boguer quelque part.

Mais pourquoi avais-je accepté qu'il m'accompagne, déjà ? Parce que j'ai signé un contrat avec son père. Parce que son père était un des hommes les plus riches et des plus influents dans sa branche professionnelle. Parce que je ne pouvais absolument pas me le mettre à dos.

Alors William m'accompagnait. Une sorte de sangsue collante et gluante qui ne cessait jamais de jacasser des propos absolument imbécile tout en ayant l'impression d'être un être supérieurement intelligent et intéressant.

Bref ! Une plaie.

Mais pour l'instant, je m'en fichais un peu. Je continuais à regarder à travers la vitre les longs épicéas qui s'alignaient le long de la route qui nous menait vers la côte. Du vert ! J'avais besoin de vert. Ces dernières années avaient été très difficiles pour moi. Depuis que ma carrière professionnelle avait décollé, je n'avais plus vraiment de vie. Je ne voyais plus le ciel, le soleil, la nature. Je restais des heures entières le nez plongé dans la paperasse ou devant mon ordinateur, en réunion avec des gens avec qui je n'avais aucun atome crochu.

J'avais besoin de respirer. Et alors que j'avais enfin signé ce contrat qui clôturait la première partie de ma vie et m'ouvrait vers une seconde porte qui me demanderait encore plus d'implications, j'avais besoin d'air.

J'avais trouvé dans un petit journal de Seattle un article qui ventait les bienfaits d'une semaine passée au bord de la côté ouest dans une petite réserve indienne de la tribu des Quileutes nommée La Push. Il n'y faisait jamais beau – ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup de Seattle de toute façon – mais on est en pleine nature. Fini les rues encombrées où les gens se bousculent sans se dire pardon, fini les pots d'échappement, les odeurs d'égouts, les parfums trop présents ! Fini les lumières artificielles, les sons tonitruants. Ici, tout est calme, tranquillité et nature.

Le bus entra dans un petit chemin de terre. Instinctivement, ma main se crispa sur le dossier avant pour amortir le balancement chaotique du véhicule. Je me réjouis de ce premier manque de civilisation de bitume : cela avait eu pour effet de faire taire mon voisin.

Le car s'arrêta sur un petit terre-plein à côté du panneau annonçant La Push. La petite quinzaine de touriste que nous étions descendîmes avec calme.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas que tu nous es emmené ici, Nessie, recommença William alors qu'il descendait les marches du bus pour mettre un pied à terre. C'est froid, humide, ca va puer la mer et….. beurk ! C'est de la boue.

Je baissais les yeux vers ses chaussures, des chaussures de sports chic Calvin Klein qui devait valoir dans les trois cents euros et qui n'avaient sans doute jamais du croiser un terrain de sport. Le marron de la boue avait remplacé le noir du cuir et je souris de satisfaction : j'avais fait le bon choix.

Le chauffeur apparut alors et ouvrit la soute à bagage. Nous prîmes tous nos bagages, une valise pour ma part, trois pour William.

Le village était fait de petites maisons sans prétention, toutes de styles et de couleurs différentes, tantôt en bois, tantôt en parpaing, parfois même en tôle. Je fus immédiatement séduite.

Une jeune femme s'avança alors vers nous. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombait jusque dans le dos, le teint halé des indiens, le visage fin et la taille élancée. Je la trouvais très belle. Pourtant, quand elle fut à quelques mètres de nous, je vis une longue balafre le long de sa joue gauche.

- Bonjour, messieurs dames. Je m'appelle Emily et je serai votre hôtesse durant cette semaine. Bienvenus à La Push. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous mener à l'hôtel et nous indiquer vos chambres.

Elle attendit calmement, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, que chacun prenne ses affaires et soit prêt à la suivre. Je la trouvai très sympathique et je me dis que, dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai pu m'en faire une amie.

William tourna alors la tête dans tous les sens, visiblement en colère. Il aperçut un groupe d'hommes qui se tenait à une quinzaine de mètres de nous et qui observait la scène. Il leva la main comme on hèle un taxi.

- Hep ! Vous ! Là-bas ! Prenez mes valises ! hurla-t-il sèchement.

Je baissai la tête et m'écartai de lui. Ce type n'est pas avec moi, ce type n'est pas avec moi, ce type n'est pas avec moi !

Le plus grand arqua un sourcil, visiblement surpris. Puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il jeta un regard vers Emilie, soupira un grand coup et s'approcha pour prendre les affaires.

William me lança un sourire satisfait – Désespérant – avant de pâlir légèrement quand le grand Quileute souleva ses valises comme un fétu de paille. Et ouais ! Des hommes avec des muscles, ça existe encore.

L'hôtel était une grande bâtisse tout en long, pas très loin de l'arrêt du bus mais un peu à l'écart du centre-ville. Il était tout de rouge brique avec une grande verrière qui donnait sur l'océan.

- Super ! Un vieux truc. Je suis sûr que les chambres doivent être humides et pleines de courant d'air. Même pas capable d'avoir un hôtel moderne ici, maugréa William.

J'entendis le grand baraqué grogné dernière nous. Et je me demandai alors s'il n'était pas le petit ami d'Emily. William avait toujours l'habitude de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu nous as trainés dans ce trou pourri.

- Parce qu'il y a assez de forêt pour enterrer ton corps et ne jamais le retrouver, lançai-je.

Emily nous guida dans le hall d'entrée et nous remit à chacun nos clefs avant de nous donner rendez-vous pour le repas du soir deux heures plus tard. Ma chambre était petite mais confortable. Le matelas était douillé, un fauteuil, couvert d'un plaid et de plusieurs coussins, était tourné vers une fenêtre avec vue sur l'océan.

J'avais toujours été du genre solitaire et cet endroit me donnait l'envie de rester enfermer durant une semaine. C'est donc avec beaucoup d'efforts que je décidai de descendre vers dix-neuf heures. Tous les autres étaient déjà en bas – Will y compris, malheureusement – et je l'entendais déjà se plaindre de l'état lamentable de la literie et de la salle de bain.

Emilie arriva avec son sourire chaleureux et nous installa sur la grande table qui prenait toute la longueur de la véranda. Elle nous servit un apéritif, une sorte de bière locale avant de nous annoncer le programme de la semaine. Dès demain matin, nous allions partir avec un ami pour une grande promenade à la découverte du parc national. J'entendis Will souffler d'exaspération : c'est sûr que ses baskets Calvin Klein et son pantalon Diesel allaient en prendre un sacré coup.

Le repas était simple mais excellemment préparé. Emily était un vrai cordon bleu. Je me levai de table repue et contente. Même William n'avait rien trouvé à redire. Par contre, il regardait son hôtesse d'une manière tellement insistante que j'en étais gênée pour elle.

- Quand même, ils sont pas fichus de trouver un chirurgien esthétique potable dans ce coin. Cette fille est super mignonne et elle est obligée de se trimballer avec cette affreuse balafre sur le visage.

- Elle se trimballe aussi avec le grand baraqué qui t'a porté tes bagages, lançai-je, irritée. J'ai promis à ton père de t'amener ici et de te ramener entier. Alors ferme-là !

J'avais du être suffisamment convaincante parce qu'il se tint plus correctement jusqu'à la fin du repas. Je parlai peu avec les autres. Ils comprirent vite que je n'étais pas très loquace. Avant de remonter dans ma chambre, je décidai de marcher un peu le long de l'océan. Même si l'air était humide, il ne faisait pas très froid.

Le bruit de l'eau m'apaisait. Sous mes airs de grande calme qui maîtrise tout, j'étais en fait très stressée. Stressée par mon job, stressée par les autres, stressée pour tout !

En rentrant, j'aperçus un groupe d'indiens qui riait autour d'un feu de camp. Je reconnus le grand baraqué, le supposé copain d'Emilie. Les autres étaient plus jeunes, des adolescents entre seize et vingt ans. Je fus surprise par la carrure de tous ces types. Décidément, la vie au grand air semblait leur convenir à merveille.

Emilie sortit alors avec un plateau chargé de hot-dog dans les mains. Le plus âgé se leva et vint lui prendre le plateau après l'avoir embrassé. J'avais raison : c'était son petit copain. Ils vinrent s'asseoir avec les autres et les discutions et les rires reprirent. Ils semblaient très bien s'entendre et durant quelques secondes, je me sentis un peu jalouse. Je n'avais jamais connu de véritables amitiés.

Je suis fille unique. Mes parents, trop attachés à leur travail, n'avaient que peu de temps à m'accorder. Aussi, très jeune, je m'étais habituée à rester seule. Même à l'école, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. J'étais très bonne élève mais j'étais très introvertie et très timide.

Je finis par sortir de ma mélancolie pour remonter dans ma chambre.

Le lendemain, je m'éveillai devant un paysage brumeux. L'humidité de la nuit avait du mal à s'évaporer et restait accrocher dans les grands arbres qui entouraient le village. Je prenais un grand bol de chocolat chaud, assise sur les marches de l'hôtel, en savourant le spectacle et le fait que William n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Emilie vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Votre chambre vous convient ? me demanda-t-elle, une tasse de café à la main.

- Impeccable ! répondis-je. Vous vivez dans un endroit magnifique. Vous avez vraiment de la chance.

- Si on aime la nature et la vie simple. Je ne suis pas sûre que votre ami apprécie.

- Will n'apprécie que lui-même, lui rétorquai-je pour la rassurer. Et dites vous que vous avez de la chance, vous n'allez le supporter qu'une semaine. Moi, je le supporte tous les jours.

- C'est votre petit ami ?

- Non, dieu merci, s'exclamai-je, outrée qu'on puisse penser une telle chose. C'est juste le fils de mon patron.

Elle fit un « oh » qui montrait qu'elle avait saisi l'idée. Will apparut alors, toujours aussi maussade. Emily m'adressa un regard compatissant et disparut aux cuisines.

- T'imagine pas ! Ils ont même pas une connexion wifi ici, me lança-t-il en guise de bonjour.

- Un vrai drame, maugréai-je.

- Et maintenant, tu vas m'obliger à marcher pendant des heures dans cette forêt de malheur !

- Tu peux rester ici !

- Tu rêves. Je suis là pour m'occuper de toi.

Il était surtout honteux d'être incapable de marcher alors qu'une femme le pouvait. Car en plus d'être saoulant et imbu de lui- même, ce type était un sale masochiste.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les quelques partants pour la marche –nous n'étions que dix – attendaient devant l'hôtel. J'avais réussi à caser William auprès d'un couple de quinquagénaire qui n'osait lui dire qu'ils n'en avaient rien à fiche de ses supers baskets à trois cents euros.

Notre guide Quileute arriva alors. Je reconnus un des jeunes que j'avais vu la veille autour du feu de camp, un jeune homme très grand et très musclé, aux cheveux courts et à la mine renfrognée. Il se présenta tout de même poliment – il se nommait Paul - et nous présenta la marche que nous allions faire. Nous en avions pour trois bonnes heures le long d'un petit sentier entre les arbres qu'il jugeait accessible.

Je peinais un peu la première demi-heure, peu habituée à une activité sportive mais finalement je finis par prendre le rythme et je pus admirer le paysage. La forêt était magnifique. Le brouillard avait fini par disparaitre et on pouvait admirer une végétation dense et variée.

Paul était en tête du groupe. Il était peu bavard, ce qui me convenait à merveille. William avait tenté de le discuter avec lui, vantant les mérites de la grande ville par rapport à ce trou. Mais devant les réponses inintelligibles du Quileute et les regards furieux dès qu'il employait des termes tels que « trou perdu », « putain de boue » et « ça pue ! », il avait préféré battre en retraite.

Il s'était donc rabattu vers moi et il avait recommencé à geindre sur tout ce qu'il voyait.

- Quel intérêt de marcher pour rien ? Il n'y a aucun but. A Seattle, c'est pour se rendre en boite, ou pour faire les boutiques. Et en plus, à Seattle, il y a des voitures quand on est fatigué. Ici, les voitures, elles ne peuvent pas passer. En plus, il y a de la boue de partout. Et tout ce vert. Regarde moi ces arbres, ces fougères. Pas fichu d'avoir une autre couleur que le vert. Et puis, faut pas croire. Le vert, ca tache. Une fois, je me suis allongé dans l'herbe au parc de Seattle avec un tee-shirt blanc. Et bien mon tee-shirt était plein de traces vertes. Le teinturier a rien pu faire. Il était bon à jeter. Et puis je pourrai me blesser. Tu y as pensé à ça. Qu'est ce que tu ferais si je me cassais une jambe en trébuchant sur ces maudites racines….

- Je te laisserai crever ici et je te promets que je payerai chaque membre de cette tribu pour affirmer qu'ils ne t'ont jamais vu, hurlai-je, hors de moi.

Will me regarda alors, étonné que je me mette en colère, sans raison pour lui.

Je laissai alors planter Will là et avançai plus vite, dépassant Paul, visiblement amusé par la scène. Cela me mettait encore plus hors de moi. Je détestai me donner en spectacle. Durant dix bonnes minutes, je marchai à grandes enjambées avant de parvenir à me calmer et de me rendre compte que je commençai à manquer de souffle.

Je fis alors une halte et me retournai. J'avais tellement devancé les autres que je ne voyais plus personne. De toute façon, il n'y a aucun autre chemin, je ne pouvais pas me perdre.

J'entendis alors un bruissement de feuille et mon regard se dirigea vers les arbres à ma droite. J'eus un mouvement de recul : un homme se tenait devant moi. Grand, fin, la peau métisse, il avait de longs cheveux stressés qui lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Il me regardait bizarrement, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Jamais je n'avais vu d'homme aussi beau. Je n'étais pas de ses femmes qui tombent en émoi devant le premier bellâtre rencontré. Mais là, j'étais totalement sous le charme, comme hypnotisé par ce regard profond qui me happait.

Et, curieusement, je n'eus pas un instant peur de ses deux prunelles rouges.

Il tendit le bras et mes jambes se mirent à avancer toute seule vers lui. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je pénétrai dans la forêt. Je n'avais plus peur de prendre le sentier, plus peur de ne pas retrouver les autres, plus peur de me perdre. J'étais avec lui, c'était à cet instant, tout ce qui comptait.

Nous marchâmes silencieusement durant plusieurs minutes. Nous finîmes par déboucher dans une petite clairière, loin, bien loin de là où j'aurais du me trouver.

Il stoppa alors et se plaça devant moi, à moins d'un mètre. Un silence total nous enveloppait. Et là, pour la première fois, un frisson de peur me parcourut. Cette absence de bruit, ce n'était pas normal. Pas un bruit d'oiseau, pas le moindre animal à bouger autour de nous. C'était comme si la nature s'était soudain figé, tétanisée par le danger.

Son sourire se fit plus franc.

- Bonjour, ma belle. Te voilà bien imprudente de te balader seule dans ces bois.

Je réalisai alors qu'en effet, j'étais seule avec lui dans cette clairière. Comment avais-je été aussi idiote pour suivre un parfait inconnu ? Je me retournai pour tenter de revenir sur mes pas. Mais curieusement, l'inconnu se planta à nouveau devant moi, à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Comment avait-il fait ? Ce n'était pas normal. Et une première idée commença à émerger dans mon cerveau embrouillé.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? balbutiai-je.

Mes questions étaient complètement stupides. Je me fichais comme de ma première paire de chaussettes de son nom et j'avais suffisamment d'images qui me traversaient l'esprit pour avoir une idée de ce qu'il était capable de me faire.

- Je m'appelle Laurent, ma belle. Et toi, comment te nommes-tu ?

Sa voix était chaude et envoutante. Je restai un instant subjugué avant que la peur ne revienne.

- Nessie, répondis-je.

- Bien, répondit Laurent. J'aime connaître le nom de celle dont je vais me nourrir.

Ses yeux s'enflammèrent soudain, plus rouges encore. Mon imagination avait toujours été très fertile, et je savais maintenant qui se tenait devant moi. Pourtant, c'était impossible. Ces créatures n'existent pas dans le réel.

Un vampire !


	2. chapitre 2: danse avec les loups

Chapitre deux : rencontre avec un loup

- Vous êtes un vampire ?, demandai-je stupidement.

Un sourire carnassier apparait alors sur son visage tandis que le mien se décomposait subitement. J'aurais voulu le supplier de m'épargner mais aucun mot ne parvint à sortir de ma bouche.

- Un vampire, ricana Laurent. Voyez-vous cela ? Tu as une imagination extraordinaire, ma jolie Nessie. Et est-ce qui te ferait croire ceci ? Le fait que j'ai réussi, sans la moindre peine, à te faire venir dans cette clairière.

Il s'approcha de moi et lissa un de mes cheveux avec une envie délectable.

- Le fait que tu me trouves beau, que ma voix est envoutante et mon odeur hypnotisante. Ou bien le fait que j'ai une force surhumaine, capable d'empêcher n'importe quelle proie humaine de s'enfuir ou de me faire du mal.

Sa main, descendue au niveau de mon épaule, saisit mon bras avec une telle violence que je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Son sourire s'agrandit.

- A moins que cela ne vienne du fait que je fais sectionner la jugulaire de son cou et boire ton sang, jusqu'à ce que ton cœur cesse de battre.

J'allais mourir lamentablement ici. Il allait certainement m'enterrer, très loin, dans la forêt. Et personne ne me retrouverait. Je réalisai soudain que je n'allais pas manquer à grand monde. Mes parents ne m'appelaient que deux fois par an, à la Noël et à mon anniversaire, trop absorbés par leur travail. Je n'avais pas d'amis, en tout cas pas assez proches pour se soucier de ma présence.

Le seul qui allait se rendre compte que j'ai disparu, c'était William ! Beurk !

- Bien, ma jolie Nessie ! Je t'aurai bien gardée à mes côtés. Mais je suis bien trop assoiffé et Irina le verrait certainement d'un mauvais œil. Il est temps d'arrêter de s'amuser.

Et je le vis ouvrir grand sa bouche d'où luisaient quatre canines prêtes à m'égorger. Je fermai instinctivement les yeux, les poings fermés, prête –autant soit peu- à attendre la mort. Je sentis une de ses mains se poser sur mon épaule gauche et l'autre me tirer la tête vers la droite pour dégager mon cou. Des mains froides, blanchâtres, cadavérique.

Un temps long, très long,… trop long.

Mon esprit, trop embrouillé par l'adrénaline et la peur, me commanda de regarder ce qu'il se passait. Laurent était toujours devant moi. Il me tenait toujours dans la même position désagréable et qui commençait à devenir douloureuse. Mais il s'était redressé et ne me regardait plus. Ses yeux s'étaient tournés vers la gauche. Les prunelles plissées, il scrutait quelque chose à travers les fougères et les grands arbres.

L'espoir me reprit. Paul m'avait peut-être retrouvé. Ou des chasseurs qui marchaient dans le coin. Des Quileutes ! N'importe qui pourvu qu'il me sorte de cette mort inévitable. Même Will !

Je parvins également à regarder dans la même direction, Laurent ayant desserré son étau. Et là, à travers le vert dense des feuilles, je vis sortir la deuxième chose la plus improbable de toute mon existence.

C'était un loup. Mais pas un loup comme les autres. C'était le plus grand que j'ai jamais vu. Sa tête dépassait la mienne d'une bonne longueur. Son pelage était châtain roux, la gueule énorme, les babines retroussées qui dévoilaient des dents de la taille de mes mains.

Un monstre ! Une bête mythique ! Un loup-garou !

Laurent recula de quelques mètres. Même lui était effrayé par cette apparition ! Je devais être tuée par un vampire. Voilà maintenant que j'allais être tuée par un vampire et un lycaon. Si cela n'était pas aussi terrible, j'aurai pu en rire.

L'animal se mit à grogner, un son caverneux et puissant. Laurent se mit courir dans le sens opposé, complètement terrorisé par cette apparition. Et moi, pauvre cruche, je n'étais toujours pas capable de la moindre action.

Mais Laurent s'arrêta bien vite. Car devant lui sortirent cinq autres bêtes, toutes aussi grandes et aussi féroces que la première.

Le loup roux passa près de moi pour aller rejoindre joyeusement ses camarades dans le massacre. Nos yeux se croisèrent alors. Il stoppa net et me fixa. Il avait de grandes prunelles marron, un chocolat strié de reflets dorés. Son regard est profond, chaud, hypnotisant. Le temps se figea, comme si cet instant n'appartenait qu'à nous. Je n'avais jamais cru à cette connexion entre les animaux et les hommes qui racontent certaines personnes. Mais, là, à cet instant, j'étais certainement qu'il se passait quelque chose de spécial, d'unique, entre nous deux. Et durant ses quelques secondes, j'oubliai ma peur pour admirer cet animal qui je trouvai beau.

Un grognement se fit entendre près de nous. Un énorme loup noir s'était avancé et semblait appeler son compagnon de meute à le rejoindre. Le roux baissa la tête, rompant notre conversation visuelle. Il sembla peiner à se mouvoir pour suivre ce que je pensai être son chef.

Il finit par me tourner le dos pour marcher en direction du carnage. J'aperçus alors le bras du vampire s'arracher sous les crocs d'un loup. Laurent hurla de douleur et de rage. Il donna un coup d'un telle force que le loup fut projeter quatre bons mètres plus loin pour aller s'écraser contre un arbre. Un long hurlement vibra dans l'air. Un goût de bile me monta jusque dans la gorge.

Le lycaon roux me jeta un dernier coup d'œil. Je devais partir vite, très vite, avant qu'ils ne décident tous de me faire subir le même sort. Mes jambes finirent par écouter mon cerveau. Je courus plus vite que je m'en croyais capable. Je me fichai de savoir que j'étais complètement perdue, je me fichai d'où j'allais, l'important était que je m'éloigne le plus possible de cette boucherie.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps mes jambes parvinrent à me porter à cette vitesse. Toujours est-il, que soudain, je butai contre quelque chose de dur et de chaud et que je me retrouvai projeter vers l'arrière sur mes fesses.

Ouille !

Je relevai la tête et aperçut deux yeux sombres qui me dévisageaient visiblement, très en colère. Je reculai, paniquée. Le vampire m'avait retrouvée, il voulait se nourrir.

- Enfin, grogna l'homme. Tu es là ?

Je réalisai alors que c'est Paul. Un cri de soulagement s'échappa de ma gorge. Je me levai d'un bond et m'approchai de lui, pointant du doigt, complètement hystérique, la direction supposée de la clairière où j'avais failli mourir.

- Là-bas…, hurlai-je presque.

Et soudain, je me figeai.

Qu'allais-je lui raconter ? Qu'un vampire a voulu me tuer et que finalement six loup-garou se sont jetés sur lui et l'ont probablement découpé en morceaux. Au minimum, il croirait que j'ai reniflé un champignon hallucinogène. Au pire, il appelerait derechef l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Mon cerveau se mit à réfléchir très vite. Il était vraiment temps, après toutes les bourdes à répétition que je venais de faire depuis la dernière heure.

Je me redressai, baissai mon bras et respirai un grand coup. Calme-toi ! Calme-toi !

- Quoi ? Là-bas, vociféra le guide Quileute, toujours aussi coléreux.

- Rien, finis-je par dire. Je suis désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées et je me suis perdue. Heureusement que vous m'avez retrouvée sinon je crois que j'aurai marché toute la nuit dans cette forêt.

Paul me regarda surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. D'un autre côté, être complètement hystérique pour simplement raconter qu'on s'est perdu, cela ne fait pas très crédible. Mais je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux.

- Bon ! Bien retournons vers le chemin, ce n'est pas très loin, finit-il par conclure.

Il me regarda bizarrement une fois de plus. Puis il haussa les épaules et partit devant. Je me hâtai de le suivre, trop heureuse d'être saine et sauve.

Même la vue de Will me réconforta. Les dix autres m'attendaient, exaspérés par l'attente. Je marmonnai un désolé et je me remis dans le rang. Mon éternel compagnon de galère vint se mettre à côté de moi.

- Ben, Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?, me demanda-t-il, presque intéressé.

- Je me suis perdue, expliquai-je. Cela arrive à tout le monde.

- Quand tu te perds, ma vieille, c'est pas qu'un peu. On a du attendre ici durant vingt bonnes minutes pendant que Paul te cherchait.

Tant que cela !

Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à la longueur de mon escapade car Paul nous fit revenir au village de La Push si rapidement que nous avions du mal à tenir la cadence. Pourtant cela me convenait. Plus vite nous nous éloignerions de cette clairière, et plus vite je pourrai oublier tout ce qui venait de se dérouler.

Nous rentrâmes pour l'heure du repas de midi. Emilie nous attendait devant l'hôtel. Elle était toute pâle et son éternel sourire avait disparu. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était évident.

Pourtant elle fut aussi aimable que d'ordinaire. Elle nous proposa de nous rafraichir dans nos chambres et de nous retrouver dans une demi-heure dans la grande salle pour le repas de midi. Je franchis la dernière la porte pour rejoindre ma chambre. Emilie avait le regard perdu au loin. Je tournai la tête dans la même direction. Une magnifique voiture noire laquée était garée devant une petite maison de bois : je n'y connaissais rien en véhicule mais il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'une berline de grand luxe. Elle ne collait absolument pas avec le décor de La Push.

Je m'arrêtai, surprise. Un homme sortit alors de la maison, une mallette à la main. Il était grand blond, la trentaine. Il tourna la tête vers Emilie et lui fit un signe de tête. Je restai ébahie devant le spectacle. Il était d'une grande beauté, le teint blanc et l'allure élancée. Je fus certaine, à ce moment là, qu'il était de la même famille que Laurent. Tout, dans son apparence, le montrait.

Et pourtant, quelque chose choquait : ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas rouges mais d'une couleur miel dorée sublime.

Il rentra dans son véhicule et démarra immédiatement.

Je me secouai intérieurement et me décidai enfin de m'occuper de mes affaires. Emilie n'était certainement pas encline à s'épancher auprès d'une étrangère. Et puis, je devais arrêter de voir des vampires de partout ou j'allais vraiment commencer à croire que je souffrais de troubles mentaux.

Je restai longtemps sous la douche, l'eau la plus chaude que je pus. Je m'aperçus alors que j'avais accumulé beaucoup de tension avec toute cette aventure et la chaleur ramollissait mes muscles. Je finis par sortir, rouge écrevisse et je m'allongeai sur le lit.

Moi qui voulais une semaine tranquille, loin des tensions de la ville, me voilà bien servi. Je partis à rire, un rire nerveux mais libérateur. Je finis par me trouver trop à l'étroit dans cette chambre et je descendis me restaurer.

Le repas était tout aussi délicieux que la veille au soir. Les autres convives ne m'adressèrent pas plus la parole, autant plus que la plupart était fâché de la tournure qu'avait pris la balade et qu'ils m'en tenaient responsables. Même Will avait choisi un autre pour déverser sa logorrhée habituelle. Cette rencontre fantasmagorique aura au moins eu cela de positif.

Emilie avait retrouvé son sourire habituel et conversait aimablement avec tout le monde. Mais elle me jetait parfois un regard bizarre, emprunt d'interrogations et de curiosités que je ne compris pas.

Bref ! Ce repas finit par singulièrement m'agacer et je sortis de table rapidement.

Une seconde balade, à cheval cette fois-ci, était prévue pour l'après-midi, le long de la plage. Je m'excusai de ne pas y aller et sortis dehors.

J'avais besoin de solitude. J'avais toujours aimé être seule, cette fois-ci encore plus. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que je venais de vivre. Et d'ailleurs, personne ne le saurait jamais.

La plage était magnifique, longue de plusieurs kilomètre. Ici, au moins, je pourrais marcher seule durant des heures et être sûre de pouvoir retrouver mon chemin. Et puis, inconsciemment, je me dis que j'étais trop à découvert pour qu'une bête étrange quelconque ne s'amuse à me sauter dessus.

Maintenant que j'avais pris une bonne douche et que j'avais le ventre plein, j'avais les idées un peu plus claires. Cette histoire s'était-elle réellement déroulée sous mes yeux ou avais-je tout inventé ? Je commençais sérieusement à avoir des doutes.

Depuis toute petite, je m'étais inventée tout un monde de féerie et de magie. Souvent isolée, mon imagination avait pris une ampleur conséquente pour m'éviter l'ennui et la déprime. Et là dedans, j'avoue que j'étais assez douée. Tellement douée d'ailleurs, que j'avais fini par en faire mon métier dès l'âge de vingt et un ans.

Peut-être que cet homme n'était pas un vampire ? C'était sans doute un agresseur comme un autre qui rodait dans les parages et qui m'avait pris pour cible. Peut –être que ces loups n'étaient pas aussi gros que j'avais cru et qu'ils s'étaient attaqués à ce Laurent comme n'importe quel prédateur vivant en meute avec une proie ?

Et pourtant, j'avais beau retourné cette histoire dans tous les sens, tenter de la rendre la plus rationnelle possible, rien n'y faisait. J'avais croisé un vampire et des lycaons.

J'avais fini par m'asseoir sur un tronc d'un arbre échoué le long de la plage. J'admirai le flux et le reflux des vagues, les oiseaux volant au-dessus des flots pour tenter d'attraper d'éventuels poissons. Le bruit de l'océan et le vent dans les arbres étaient les seuls bruits distincts.

Tout était si calme, si normal.

- C'est beau, n'est ce pas ? dit une voix chaude derrière moi.


	3. chapitre 3: dans les yeux d'un loup

Chapitre 3 : Dans les yeux d'un loup.

Je me levai d'un bond, surprise de trouver quelqu'un derrière moi alors que je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

Il était grand, de deux têtes de plus que moi. Il était baraqué, extrêmement, comme tous les hommes Quileutes que j'avais rencontré jusqu'ici d'ailleurs. Les cheveux courts, la mâchoire carrée, il semblait un homme sûr de lui, les deux jambes fermement plantées dans le sol et les deux mains dans les poches de son jean.

Lui ne me regardait pas. Il fixait un point invisible à l'horizon de l'océan.

Après tout ce qui s'était passé quelques heures seulement auparavant, j'aurai du me sentir effrayée d'être à nouveau en face d'un parfait inconnu. Et pourtant, je le trouvais apaisant. Il dégageait quelque chose de calme, posé, presque un peu mélancolique.

- En effet, murmurai-je, un peu craintive tout de même. C'est très beau.

- A cette époque de l'année, l'océan a quelque chose de triste. J'aime bien venir ici la regarder. Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

- Ben, euh !...balbutiai-je, n'étant pas vraiment préparée à avoir un colocataire de tronc d'arbre. Je peux partir si tu veux rester seul ?

- Non. Parfois, j'aime bien avoir de la compagnie.

Et il s'assoit sur le tronc, me laissant une place à côté de lui. J'hésite encore un peu, regardant son dos musclé et ses cheveux courts. Je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir de la compagnie cet après-midi. Je pensais me refermer sur moi, dans ma coquille, comme à chaque fois que j'ai des problèmes. Et ceux de ce matin sont assez gigantesques pour me carapacer jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Il m'offrait une autre alternative. Et je ne savais pas vraiment si j'en avais envie. Au bout d'une bonne minute, j'en déduisis que j'étais complètement ridicule, plantée là au milieu de la plage. Je m'assis finalement à côté de lui, me disant que je pouvais partir quand bon me conviendrait – s'il bien sûr, il m'en laissait l'occasion.

A quelques centimètres de lui, une douce chaleur m'envahit alors. Moi qui, tout à l'heure, avais un peu froid à cause de ce vent maritime d'automne. Maintenant, j'étais bien.

J'entendis un soupir de soulagement, comme s'il craignait que je prenne une mauvaise décision. Et nous restâmes assis un long moment, silencieux.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Jacob Black, finit-il par dire.

- Nessie Watson, répondis-je.

- Et bien, Nessie Watson, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans l'endroit le plus humide de tout le nord américain ?

Je ris doucement.

- Drôle de façon de vanter les avantages touristiques de ta région !

Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire éblouissant. Jacob n'était pas simplement beau. Il était superbe. Son rire était chaleureux, ensoleillé. Je croisai alors son regard, deux prunelles chocolat qui me firent fondre.

Je n'avais encore jamais vu une expression aussi intense chez quelqu'un, hormis ce loup roux, ce matin. Mais là, je n'avais pas peur. Je me sentais en sécurité.

Le Quileute tourna la tête pour regarder à nouveau les vagues. JE retrouvais à nouveau mes esprits. Qu'avais-je donc aujourd'hui à être subjugué par tous les mâles que je croise.

- J'habite Seattle, expliquai-je alors. Il y pleut autant qu'ici, la forêt en moins.

- Tu es donc venue pour ça, pour voir du vert.

Je respirai un grand coup, excédée. J'étais donc si transparente qui cela.

- C'était l'idée de départ, en effet.

- Mauvaise idée ?

- Dès la première balade, je me suis perdue.

- Mouais, maugréa-t-il. Paul m'a raconté.

Cet évènement semblait aussi désagréable pour lui que pour moi, je me demandai bien pourquoi.

- C'est pour cela que tu n'es pas retournée en balade cet après-midi.

- Ni les autres jours. La forêt ne me convient pas. Je préfère rester sur la plage.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers moi, le sourire taquin. Mon cœur eut un raté.

- Accepterais-tu un guide privé ? susurra-t-il.

Je faillis m'étouffer.

- Toi ? m'exclamai-je.

- Penses-tu que je serai un mauvais guide ?

- Non ! Non ! bien sur que non ! Mais je pensais que tu avais surement d'autres choses à faire que de t'occuper d'une pauvre touriste qui manque totalement de sens de l'orientation.

Il partit dans un rire tonitruant.

- Je n'ai rien prévu actuellement. Et puis Emilie me tuerait si elle apprenait qu'une de ses hôtes était mécontente de sa semaine.

Je tentai de m'imaginer la frêle Emilie en colère face à ces molosses Quileutes et l'image ne collait guère. Il était d'ailleurs difficile de savoir de quoi ils pouvaient bien avoir peur.

Jacob me regardait intensément, attendant ma réponse. Je sentais une réelle douleur sur son visage, comme s'il craignait que je refuse son offre. En quoi ma petite personne l'intéressait tant que cela, une jeune femme rencontrée sur une plage il y a quelques minutes à peine.

Mais je n'avais pas envie de le laisser. Contre toute attente, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais bien avec quelqu'un. C'était un sentiment étrange, nouveau pour moi.

- D'accord, finis-je par dire. Fais-moi donc découvrir les attraits touristiques de la plage de La Push ?

- Je te promets que tu ne sauras pas déçue ? s'exclama-t-il, un large sourire sur le visage.

- Méfie-toi ! Je suis très exigeante !

- J'y compte bien.

Et c'est tout joyeusement qu'il me donna rendez-vous le lendemain matin à cet endroit vers neuf heures du matin.

Je rentrais à l'hôtel le cœur plus léger et presque heureuse. Finalement, cette semaine sera plus être plus intéressante que je ne l'aurais cru.

Le groupe de marcheurs était revenu et William vint à ma rencontre, au grand soulagement des autres touristes.

- Ah ! Nessie ! Je suis content de te voir !

- Tu m'excuseras si je ne te renvoie pas le compliment ! maugréai-je.

- La balade t'aurait certainement plu. Bien que ce Paul, il n'est pas très bavard.

- C'est pour compenser.

- Mais c'est un bon guide. Cette forêt, elle est formidable. Et pourtant, tu sais que je n'aime pas marcher. Mais, tu as raison, il y a quelque chose d'apaisant, ….

Je le laissai parler, puisqu'il était évident qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé par mes remarques. Les autres personnes avaient fui le périmètre proche et je restai seule à supporter ses incessants bavardages. Dieu que ce type pouvait être saoulant.

Et puis tout d'un coup, il me vint une idée. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien. William avait les yeux marron, comme Jacob et ce loup. Mais les siens étaient banals, insipides, voire ridicules. Je me rendis compte alors qu'il s'était arrêté de parler et m'observait à son tour, étonné sans doute par mon comportement.

Je souris de satisfaction. Non ! Je ne trouvai pas Will attirant. Donc le problème ne venait pas de moi. Et fort de cette constatation très satisfaisante, je lui tournai le dos et partis dans ma chambre.

Emilie me regarda à nouveau curieusement durant le repas du soir. Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre, trop fatiguée par toutes les péripéties de la journée. Pour une fois, je me retrouvais au lit dès vingt-et-une heures.

Et pourtant, malgré la fatigue, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de réfléchir. Qui étaient ces loups-garous ? Allaient-ils chercher à me retrouver ? Et pourquoi, dès que je fermai les yeux, je voyais les deux prunelles chocolat de Jacob ?


End file.
